


Merthur Cammy Family

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Cammy!Arthur, Cammy!Merlin, Cat-creatures, Digital Art, Fan Art, Inspired by fic, Merthur kittens, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was so fun to draw. This is based off a fic on ao3 called "Albion Zoo" by Judin. I FREAKIN' LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS ONE OF THE BEST~~~~~ It was unclear how the creatures, the Cammies, look but that was actually done on purpose. Well, this was how I saw them. Like big, fluffy cats but with more humane characteristics and are very smart.<br/>Now for the kits. There wasn't any in the fic, but I like mpreg (this is implied tho) so I gave them kittens! This is them in order (youngest to oldest, right to left): Siorus, Mihangel, Dalaris, and Edmund. The blonde ones are all males, Dalaris is the only female and the only black one. </p><p>Hope I did okay. I personally like this <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merthur Cammy Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judin/gifts).



> This was so fun to draw. This is based off a fic on ao3 called "Albion Zoo" by Judin. I FREAKIN' LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS ONE OF THE BEST~~~~~ It was unclear how the creatures, the Cammies, look but that was actually done on purpose. Well, this was how I saw them. Like big, fluffy cats but with more humane characteristics and are very smart.  
> Now for the kits. There wasn't any in the fic, but I like mpreg (this is implied tho) so I gave them kittens! This is them in order (youngest to oldest, right to left): Siorus, Mihangel, Dalaris, and Edmund. The blonde ones are all males, Dalaris is the only female and the only black one. 
> 
> Hope I did okay. I personally like this <3

 

[LINK TO THE FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/985008?view_adult=true)


End file.
